


It's Not Okay

by TheAnimeZankyou



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeZankyou/pseuds/TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karma isn't to pleased that Nagisa was kissing someone else right in front of him. Now he wants to get even and make sure that it would never happen again.</p><p>Taken of Episode 12, S2</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Okay

It was something that just sort of happened. There was no words just a lot of confidence. Not one of the pair spoke of it. It was something they couldn’t quite understand but they knew it felt good. Some times it got adventurous that they didn't want it to stop. They were in the middle between friends and lovers. 

The red haired male stood there absolutely disgusted with what he saw. A girl and a male making out in the middle of the battlefield. It wasn't just an normal male but his secret friend with benefits who was exploring the cavern of a classmate of theirs. He understood that it was the best way to take her by her surprise and release all that bloodlust that boiled for nearly a whole year. He was jealous that they had never been so public about their feelings, even with each other.

Although Karma had his phone out, recording the whole scene, with a smile on his face. It wasn’t a smile because he was happy about the scene. The video was a leverage to get Nagisa to what he really wanted. Now that they were both 16, they were hoping to get further in their strange relationship. He hated the fact that he could see his tongue dipping in and out of her mouth. Her little moans made him want to push her away and claim him all for himself

When they broke apart Karma made his way back to Nagisa’s side, mocking him, in a way that taunted Nagisa. The blue haired male was aware that Karma was going to get his own back sooner or later when they were alone. Everyone crowded around Nagisa as they mocked him for kissing Kayano in the middle of everyone. 

“How did you learn to kiss like that?” Irina piped as she bounded up to him. Nagisa blushed and avoided her question. Karma’s eyes wandered to the blue haired male beside him and gently tapped his hand with the back of his own hand.

Karma could remember the time, he and Nagisa went on a walk around town and that night the red headed male planted a kiss on his soft and quaint lips. Now, when they were alone, they would begin making out. Hands would glide through someone’s hair as hands roamed the other’s body. Every time they kissed it had got better and better.

“Now, Korosensei, tell us your story as a class,” everyone listened intensively as their octopus for a teacher revealed his past and why Kayano wanted to kill him so badly. Nagisa and Karma stood at the back of the crowd, Karma tangled their hands together as he knew no-one would be watching them. Nagisa squeezed his hand as they listened to their teacher’s story. Their hands felt really clammy as they were scared one of their classmates had noticed them showing a little bit of affection that they were scared to show. They didn’t speak as they held hands, just basked in the warmth of the other.

The incident with the reaper was less frightening than telling their classmates that they were in a complicated relationship. Terasaka wouldn’t let them hear the end of it if he had caught them flirting with one another. Nagisa felt so insecure about how people viewed him especially about his gender. It would make matters complicated if people found out he was seeing another male. Both males were aware that some classmates would support their relationship if they ever decided to commit but it was something they didn’t want to chance.

After hearing the story of their teacher, their hands quickly retracted and they stepped away from another each other.

“Now, I want all of you to go back home and properly rest up. You have done enough today,” everyone headed in the direction of their home, leaving their poor sensei badly beaten up due to been attacked in the heart by Kayano and threatened by Shiro. 

Nagisa and Karma walked home together as their usual occurrence, in the many side streets their hands intertwined as Karma walked Nagisa home. Not even their parents knew about their strange relationship. It was silent as they walked home. They hadn’t said a word since the kiss. 

“Karma, please talk to me,” Nagisa pleaded as they walked past the forest. Karma sharply turned into the park and pulled a reluctant Nagisa behind him. The bluenette still followed him as Karma had promised to never hurt him physically. They walked deeper and deeper into the park. The buildings becoming smaller behind them. The light diminishing behind them as they dove in deeper. Karma finally stopped and pushed Nagisa against a tree. He pressed a lay hand against the tree trapping Nagisa beneath him. 

“I was jealous that you kissed another person in front of me,” Nagisa placed a hand on his shoulder and pressed their foreheads together. “I don’t want you kissing anyone else,” he blurted out.

“Why not? We are just fooling around aren’t we,” Nagisa said as he glared up at the once violent male. He was hoping that soon the truth would come out.

“Well, you see,” Karma stepped back slightly and rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to find the right words. “I no longer want us to ‘fool’ around. I want us to be serious,” Nagisa couldn’t help but smile as the truth had finally came out. 

“I would like that very much,” Nagisa whispered as he held Karma’s hand.

”Let’s see if I can get a higher combo than earlier,” Nagisa giggled as his lips were attacked by the most supple lips he had ever felt. The blue haired male wrapped both of his arms around Karma as the red haired male. His tongue slipped into his mouth a tangled with Nagisa’s mouth. 

Karma smiled when he heard Nagisa moaned intentively into the kiss. It could have been the jealousy releasing out of him but he couldn’t help but hold Nagisa right agianst his own body. A leg sliding between Nagisa’s legs. The blue haired male didn’t complain as his tongue was busy fighting against Karma’s tongue. Karma was kissing him with more force than usual. Biting, and sucking on the bottom lip until it was red raw. Saliva formed at the side of Nagisa’s mouth as he was slowly losing.

When Nagisa pulled away for a second for air, he then realized that Karma was breathing erratically. He was glad that it was dark so he couldn’t see the blush on his face from the intense make out session. 

“Are you really serious about this?” Karma kissed his nose as he slowly slid his hand down his arm and held his hand.

“I am. I want to be able to claim you,” Nagisa held onto Karma’s hand as they stared lovingly into each other's eyes. They usually made out in dark places, with less people but this time felt a whole lot nicer. 

The two males chuckled as they walked out the park with their clothes all wrinkled from being grabbed during the makeout session . Their hands still intertwined as they walked Nagisa back home. They talked about their teachers backstory and how they couldn’t believe what Shiro had did to him.

When they reached Nagisa’s front door, usually Karma would continue to walk on but this time, he spun the male round and planted a firm kiss on his lips and marked the nape of his neck some more. He payed special attention to place it plain sight and slightly hiding so you really had to pay attention to it. 

“I love you, Nagisa Shoita,” The male placed another kiss on his lips for one last time. “Oh yeah, you are forbidden to kiss any more girls in our class even if i will save their life. I am not sharing you between any one.” The bluenette giggled at how sweet his new boyfriend was being.

“Okay deal,” he giggled in the sweetest way possible.

**Author's Note:**

> How it should of went if you asked me


End file.
